


In Her Absence

by lisac1965



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: Chakotay suffers through another lonely night without Seven.





	In Her Absence

In Her Absence

03:00

Chakotay's eyes fluttered open in his darkened quarters. All was too quiet. Only the hum of Voyager's propulsion systems greeted him. Still another two hours before having to get up and not even that much sleep tonight. Sleep has eluded him lately.

He reaches for her, but she is not there. Her side of the bed, still vacant. A bitter reminder that he still sleeps alone.

He roles over. Imagines her lying beside him. Tries to hear the sound of her breathing. Waits in vain for sleep to return.

04:00

An accident, his mind rails. A power surge in a Jefferies tube while making repairs and that's all it took! Those same thoughts had taunted him every night for the past few nights since that accident. She was still on board. He does visit her. But she is unable to respond to anything he says. She remains in dreamless sleep.

She will be his again. Soon. But not soon enough!

05:00

The computer announces the time. Chakotay tries to get up, but dizziness from sleep deprivation forces him to lie down again and wait for his equilibrium to return. No. He couldn't just lay there. He had to get up. Today! Just a few more minutes, he thought, and I should be good to go. But, in spite of his best efforts, sleep finally claims him.

Somewhere between 05:10 and 06:00

A cool breeze caresses him. The chirping of insects and the song of night-birds greet him. Crashing waves from a nearby sea echo with the rustling of trees. Dorvan V. His boyhood home. It was night, yet there was illumination. He looks up at the night sky. Twin moons in full splendor. The sisters indeed are puting on a show tonight.

From behind him, he could feel a presence. He turns and sees the brush moving. Someone is there! He moves in closer. Sees the figure of a woman in the distance. Blond hair dancing in the breeze. Blue eyes piercing his soul. Chakotay, her unspoken voice echoes in his mind, don't be afraid. I am here. You are never alone. We are one. He approaches her. Reaches for her...

06:00

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay."

The comm. call wakes him abruptly. He reaches over clumsily for his comm. Badge. "Go ahead, Doctor."

"If you want your wife to see you when I wake her, I suggest you get down here."

"It's 06:00?, Sorry, Doctor. Overslept. Bad night. I'll be right down!"

Not even bothering to shower, Chakotay gets into uniform, quickly smooths out his hair, and hurries down to cargo bay II.

"Commander, you will be happy to know that Seven has made a full recovery."

The Doctor takes a hypo spray to her neck to wake her. Chakotay exhales in relief. The Doctor gives her one last scan. She wakes and steps down from her alcove, grateful to see her husband awaiting her.

"You've made a full recovery and are fit to return to duty," the Doctor informs her. "I'll leave you two love-birds alone." The Doctor leaves. The couple embrace.

"Promise me no more accidents," Chakotay murmurs. "I hate being without you."

Seven smiles at him. "I will try to keep that promise," she cooed.


End file.
